Storage unit facilities are typically constructed from metal, wood, siding and concrete block materials that pass through external temperature fluctuations on a daily basis as well as in general with the changing of seasons. During summer, the units and stored contents may be subjected to extreme high temperatures; during the winter months, the units may go below freezing. The contents of the units are subjected to these temperature variations with resulting damage to stored items.
One of the primary concerns of storage facility owners, operators and renters is finding a space that has a relatively small fluctuation in temperature, thereby limiting temperature extremes. To avoid extreme temperature fluctuations, some operators of storage units have added radiant floor heat, forced air heat, wall and ceiling insulation, and/or heating units within the storage space. These features are cost intensive to purchase and install, add to the cost of the storage unit for the consumer, and consume significant amounts of energy to maintain. The additional energy costs may be so high as to render them impractical.
Some operators have attempted to reduce their energy costs by adding bubble foil insulation and other bubble like materials with foil insulating layers applied directly to the back (interior surface) of the corrugated metal storage unit doors in an effort to insulate the metal. However, these layers interfere with, or in some cases prevent, the doors from being rolled up within the roller assemblies as the door is raised. In addition, the foil layers do not prevent heat loss or gain, depending on the external temperature, at the side margins of the roll-up doors. Moreover, the foil layers are adhered to the interior surface of the roll-up doors with double-sided tape that over time and repeated use deteriorates causing the foiled material to fall away from the door itself. To avoid these problems, a flat garage-type door, that can be readily insulated, could be utilized. However, within the storage unit industry, flat garage-type doors are not desired, because when opened they take up significant ceiling area space and are difficult to securely latch and lock or overlock in a closed position.
As a result, many storage unit operators are willing to provide a heated or cooled unit only if the renter pays an additional fee sufficient to cover the cost of energy for maintaining a more constant temperature. However, those additional energy costs can quickly spiral out of control in most climates, thereby rendering the systems not cost-effective and a profit loss for the typical storage unit operator.
Accordingly, there is an as of yet unmet need in the art for a temperature retention and weatherization system for units that: 1) does not pass through external temperature fluctuations on a daily basis; 2) does not pass through external temperature fluctuations in general with the changing of seasons; 3) maintains a relatively steady temperature within a unit and prevents the unit from becoming too warm or too cold; 4) can adequately protect storage unit contents from extreme temperature fluctuations; 5) does not require expensive infrastructure or a large investment of resources; 6) does not consume significant amounts of energy to maintain and can significantly reduce energy costs; 7) does not require adding insulating layers directly to the door or otherwise interfering with performance of the door; 8) reduces or eliminates air filtration (both warm air and cold air) not only through the door, but also at side margins, door jambs, headers and wall areas surrounding the door; 9) is universally applicable to all existing storage unit door systems whether roll-up or man-doors; 10) does not increase the energy cost associated with the unit; 11) can be a source of extra income for the storage unit owner/operator; 12) does not take up overhead or floor space; 13) withstands harsh handling conditions; and 14) is not overly complicated for the typical storage unit operator and owner to install, reconfigure, maintain and use.